1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, an image post-processing apparatus and a method thereof, and more specifically, to a display apparatus to post-process the contents, to an image post-processor, and to an image post-processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The display apparatuses in a related art such as the smart TVs perform the rendering of the elements of the contents based on the source information of the contents received from the web server, and display the rendered contents on the screen. The elements of the contents are members or parts that form the contents. For example, element of contents is usually any one of a Graphics Interchange Format (GIF) image, a graphic rendering, a text, a JPEG image, a flash animation, and a video image.
Because the elements such as GIF image, JPEG image, flash animation and video image have large data volume, these elements are compressed before being transmitted to a display apparatus for the purpose of efficient data transmission. Thus, the display apparatus restores the image of the compressed elements of the contents to display the contents which include the elements. However, while restoring the image, problems such as blocking artifact or ringing artifact may happen.
To solve this problem, the display apparatus, in a related art, post-processes the image of the generated contents unilaterally after rendering the elements to generate the contents.
If the related-art post-processing method is applied, the artifact may decrease regarding the elements such as the JPEG image. However, the elements such as the text have a degraded readability and a degraded definition.
Thus, a new method of selectively post-processing the elements of the contents is requested.